


Animal Cocking: Gerudoggy Style

by oofoe



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Furry, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Marriage, Mind Break, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Unprofessional Behavior in the Workplace, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Ganondorf forward smashes Isabelle into the blast zone, if you catch my cold. I wrote this as a joke.





	Animal Cocking: Gerudoggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna shill my Twitter until I have fifty followers so if you want me to stop go follow @oofoegarbage

The adorable, yellow-furred Shih Tzu looked up at the gentleman before her with that same wide eyed soft expression that had charmed oh so many villagers into adoring her. How could they not, as cute as she was? Tapping her pencil to the paper on her clipboard, Isabelle got right to business. “So, you’re the one who will be filling in for the Mayor while he’s out of town?”

The towering, fiery haired pillar of a man, clad in dark armor, stared back at her with a disdainful scowl. She was beneath him, both in terms of status and of literal physical height. For he was Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil, the Emperor of the Dark Realm, the living incarnation of tyranny. And… yes, he was filling in for the Mayor. “Correct.”

Despite being glowered at by an imposing brute who easily stood at four times her height, Isabelle simply gave a smile. “Great! Let me to show you the ropes!”

“You think me incapable of doing this meager job without assistance?” The Prince of Darkness crossed his arms. “Don’t insult me, _dog_.”

“Oh, no I didn’t mean to insult you, Mr. Replacement Mayor! I just wanted to make sure you had everything in order so that you didn’t get overwhelmed!”

“Hmph. I ruled as King of the Gerudo for years, and ground Hyrule under my heel for far longer. You think I require your help in running a single pitiful village? Don’t make me laugh.”

Isabelle perked up. “Oh, so you have prior experience! Well, in that case, what did your last assistant do? I’ll try to do that!”

  
“I’m trying to tell you, I’ve never had _need_ for an assistant,” the Dorf made clear. “The closest I’ve had is the maid, or a particularly attentive concubine.”

The adorable, in-way-over-her-head pooch gave an inquisitive tilt of the head “Concubine? What’s that? I’m sure I could fill whatever position they had!”

Ganondorf pausing, thinking it best to mull over the situation before he answered. He gave her body, what little there was of it given her petite stature, a once over with his eyes. It was small and cute, like the rest of her, though he could see some hints of curves under her sensible office clothes. The literal dog face was a bit hard to work with, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fucked weirder (but damn, those lady Lynels are wild). The biggest issue was probably the sheer size discrepancy. Could his dick even _fit_ inside of her?

Well, there was only one way to find out, in the end. If he broke her, he could just find a replacement.

“I’ll show you your duties, then,” the King replied with a menacingly smirk.

“Oh, goodie!”

Without another word, his hands were undoing his pants, pulling them down with devilish speed. Out flopped a length of greenish-brown meat that was the twice the length and triple the thickness of Isabelle’s arm, easily, and tipped with a darker colored helmet that was even thicker, looking like some sort of fleshy, veiny mushroom. Isabelle was quite unsure what she was looking at.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”  
  
“You don’t need to, you just need to not resist.” Ganondorf picked Isabelle up, catching her off guard and eliciting a gasp, before pushing her onto her back, on the Mayor’s desk. “Or do, it won’t stop me either way.”

“I’ll try my best, Mr. Replacement Mayor!”

“Don’t call me that, _slut_ ,” he hissed, gripping at the fabric of Isabelle’s skirt and tearing it away with a single tug.

“O-oh! Then, uh,” she nervously tried to cover her expose panties with her hands, only to have them swatted away by her abuser, “wh-what should I call you, Mr. Replacement Mayor?”

He prodded at her pussy through the cute white panties, using his index finger. “Sir. Master. Your Majesty. _God_.” He started to rub her womanhood through the cotton, quickly bringing her to a wet arousal that elicited moans and squeals of pleasure from his canine companion.

“I-I think I’ll g-go with Sir?”

“Works for me.” Placing his free hand firmly on her head to hold her down, he got busy. With a strength that easily tore the waistband of Isabelle’s poor panties, Ganondorf shoved his thick, powerful finger into her womanhood with a _grunt_ , making his victim yowl in surprise and slight pain. His one finger, halfway in, was bigger than _anything_ she’d ever experimented with before, and though neither of them knew it, easily dwarfed any of the other villagers’ cocks. The torn panties were pushed in by his fingertip, getting stuck inside their owner’s pussy. “Oh, were you a virgin?’

Isabelle, shaking, choked out a reply. “Y… Yeah…”

“Count yourself lucky that your first time was lost to the great Ganondorf, then.”

He began to pump his finger in and out, getting a little bit deeper each time and pushing her panties in a bit further as well. By the time he had a steady rhythm going he was getting it in to the knuckle, making the dog pant like mad and bringing his fingertip just a centimeter or two short of prodding against her cervix. She was growing wetter with each thrust of the meaty pointer, making it easier and easier to to take the thick intruder as she continually coated it in her natural lubricant. Despite the initial pain of insertion, this was starting to feel _really good_ , she had to admit.

“How does it feel, _slut_?”

“It… haaah...” Isabelle found that she, at some point, had begun kneading her breasts to add to the pleasure. “It feels reaaally good, sir.”

“That’s right it does. Do you want it to feel even better?”

“Yesss sir, p-please make it feel even better!”

  
“Hmm.” Suddenly, Ganondorf stopped, to Isabelle’s surprise and disappointment. He pulled his finger out from her soaking wet snatch, making sure to wipe some of the excess slut juice off on her thigh fur as he did. “I don’t believe you.”

“W-wha?” Isabelle laid there, on a puddle of her own fluids and the Mayor’s paperwork, panties stuffed into her cunt with her hands on her tits, and thought about what he said. He didn’t _believe_ her? Why not? She wasn’t a liar, she’d _never_ lie to an acting Mayor. “What d-do you mean, sir?” She looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“You have to make me _believe_ that you want me to make you feel even better, slut…” He thought it over for a second. “...Beg for me.”

“Hwah?”

“Beg. Like the filthy _dog_ you are.”

“B-beg. Right…” Isabelle figured she knew what he wanted. Getting up onto all fours, she looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. “Please make me feel good, master,” she said, panting. “P-please stick your finger back inside me and make me feel like a good girl!”

The only response she got was a loud _SMACK_ as Ganondorf’s unholy erection slapped her across the face.

“More! Tell me you want my _cock_ , whore!”

She didn’t mind the stinging on her cheek, the promise of being pleasured again made up for it.“Ahn! I’m sorry, sir! Please stick that big, mean cock in me!”

“Beg me! Beg me to use you!”

Isabelle really was begging now, licking and lapping at his cock in between pleas. “Fuck me, sir! F-fuck me like the good little secretary slut I know I can be for you! Fuck a litter into me, if you want!”

_SMACK!_

“What are you?”  
“I-I’m a slutty puppy, sir!”

_SMACK!_

“What do you want?!”

“I-I want you to…” She gulped. “...take th-that big _dick_ you keep smacking me with and shove it up my puppy pussy, sir!”

He grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the desk. “That’s more like it.”

Without warning, he threw her back down, again onto her back, and positioned her so that her little legs were dangling off the side of the desk. With a great precision he lined his enormous cunt-ruiner up with her tight-but-not-for-long little pussy, still gasping and abused from the fingerfucking.

Realizing what she was in for, Isabelle started to squeak out a single request. “P-please, be gentl-- _Aaaaahnn!”_

His cockhead was already punching her in the cervix, grapefruit-sized nuts slapping against her tail like a pair of speed bags. He pulled out almost all the way, determined to break into her most Sacred Realm in the next stroke. She wasn’t prepared for it, to say the least. Still reeling from the first pump, Isabelle howled like a wild animal when Ganondorf’s second impact arrived, half of his length burying itself in her uterus, having blasted through the cervix’s barrier of entry like a siege engine through a log cabin.

“Fuck, you’re even tighter than you look, cock sleeve,” the King said, an attempt at praise. She couldn’t hear it. Couldn’t hear anything really, as a combination of her ears ringing and her own screams of agonizing pleasure filled her head. She couldn’t see straight, either, or she’d have been able to glance the enormous cock-shaped bulge jutting out of her midsection, showing where her body was being stretched to its limit by the monster cock inside of her.

It was almost cartoonish, like their fucking was mocking the laws of anatomy.

“Let’s get to the fun part, then,” he growled, as if it was a threat. And in a way, it was. With a fervor and wildness more fitting a feral wolf than a ‘Great King’, Ganondorf began to pound away at the poor girl impaled on his crotch. One hand was gripping the side of the table to give himself leverage, while the other was wrapped around Isabelle’s small (but stretched) waist, keeping a grip on her not dissimilar to the grip one would keep on a fleshlight in use.

Isabelle couldn’t speak, or she’d say something along the lines of “Please, slow down!” or “You’re going to tear me in half!” or “Oh my god, please don’t stop!”. So, it was honestly better that she couldn’t talk-- she’d send mix signals. Her body was sending a message loud and clear, however, as she spasmed and her pussy clenched tighter around the demon cock that was boring into it. She was climaxing, experience the strongest orgasm of her life. Her screams grew louder as she came, complemented nicely by Ganondorf’s deep, almost _angry_ grunts and groans of exertion as he fucked the ever loving shit out of the poor thing.

Worst part was, her panties were _firmly_ past the point of being retrieved any time soon, what with being fucked well into her womb.

So there they were, rutting like a pair of mad beasts for a great long while, King of Thieves jackhammering his two feet of Gerudo cock into a much-too-small-to-handle-it young secretary, both of them loving every sordid, impossible second of the ordeal. It had been going on for a long time, and neither wanted it to end any time soon.

“I hope you survive this,” Ganondorf said, an uncharacteristic sincerity in his tone, “you’re the best pussy I’ve ruined in a long time!"

Isabelle gave a well thought out, touching reply. “Aaahnnn fuuuck, cocksh sho biiiiig! Ish in meeeeee!”

Ganondorf gave a nod of agreement. “Should I actually start trying, then?”

“F-fuuuuck me foreverrrr!”

“Well said!”

Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf gave a heart “Eeyyooo-rah!” as he picked up the pace. The deafening, wet sound of his crotch colliding with Isabelle’s as his nuts swung like boulders beneath him was practically enough to shake the room, as the desk beneath them started to buckle. He soon got into a new rhythm, with something around ten thrusts per second as he put a force and intensity into them that put the beginning of their ‘love’making to shame. By now, the desk was out of its league, the legs finally giving out under the _savagery_ of their fuck session.

Ganondorf and Isabelle didn’t give a shit, however. He was still standing and holding her up with his one hand as, in a bout of uncontrolled pleasure, the other broke a large chunk off the already busted desk. Tossing it aside, he place the now-free hand on her head, turning the position into a sort of fuck-cradling.

“Yesshhhh pet me like a good girl! A good shluuut!”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind, but alright,” Ganondorf said with a smirk, bemused. He began to gently pet Isabelle’s head, which was surprisingly wholesome if one ignored the fact that at the same time he was fucking her hard enough to cause collateral.

“You’re doing quite well for your first time, slut.”

  
“T-thank you shiiir!”

“I’m going to cum soon,” he said, disappointing Isabelle. It’d only been like, an hour or three! “You’re going to take it all in your womb like a good breeding whore, aren’t you?”

“Yesh! Pleeaaaase cum inside me!”

“That’s a good girl,” he muttered, petting her head once more. “And a good cunt!”

Isabelle came again, his praise pushing her over the edge. She just _loved_ being a good girl. She always thought that meant being a good secretary, but her time with Ganondorf had really opened her eyes. It meant being a good _sex toy_ for her _new favorite_ Mayor!

The sensation of the cum-hungry slut puppy squirming and orgasming on his column of bitchbreaking evil cock nearly brought a tear to ol’ Dorf’s eye. Very few things made him happier than seeing such a pure, innocent young woman such as Isabelle reduced to a carnal, dick worshipping rut-slut who lived only to service his sexual desires. So touching, it was, that he finally reached his own climax, the first of the night, just as he bottomed out balls deep in Isabelle’s utterly devastated cunt.

He let out a powerful, beastial roar that could be heard through the entire village. “Hhhhhhrraah!” His balls tightened, clenching hard as he unloaded nearly a gallon of Gerudo baby batter into the young assistant. It shot its way up the length of his shaft like magma forcing itself out of a volcanic vent, until it, fittingly, erupted. Isabelle’s bruised and abused uterus would soon find itself filled to the brim with powerful, unholy demon seed. His thick, miry spunk defiled even the most private, ‘safe’ parts of her womanhood, flowing down her fallopian tubes like a  devilish waterfall to assault her eggs at the source.

Isabelle wasn’t aware of the deeper mechanics of it all, though, nor did she give a flying shit. All she knew, all she _needed_ to know, was that her King was _breeding_ her like the cum-hungry dog she was. That the bulge in her belly, which was currently growing as she filled with cum, would soon be permanent as she got impregnated by her lover. The thought alone made her cum again, harder than ever.

By the time the King of Evil finished unloading his balls into her once-virgin pussy, she already looked six months pregnant. He grinned. Some of his best work since Midna, if he did say so.

“Shooo much cum,” Isabelle noted with an almost religious reverence, “I feel sho fuuuull!”

“I hope not,” Ganondorf said, gripping Isabelle tight as he begun to slide her back up and down on his still rock-hard cock. “That was only my first load of the night, bitch. I usually like to get nine or ten in.”

As the meaning of his words set in, Isabelle’s smile grew even wider. For the next twenty-one hours, they stayed there, fucking in every single surface of the Mayor’s office without a care in a world, breaking most of them in the process. When they’d finally finished, the only thing still standing was the front door (even then, just barely), and the only thing not covered in sweat, pussy juice, or cum was… nothing, actually. A productive first day in office for Ganondorf, honestly! He’d get to work on the other female villagers soon after-- starting with Whitney, or perhaps Cherry?  


* * *

  


The real Mayor returned a few months later. He’d lost his 3DS, and couldn’t play for a while, sadly. But, hey, it couldn’t be _that_ bad right? A few weeds in the village, maybe a neighbor or two moved out, but not much worse.

Suffice to say, it came as a shock to the poor guy when he found his village basically burned down. The few male villagers who hadn’t been sent to work in the mines (or worse) had been forced to build a large statue of the Demon King Ganondorf where the town tree once stood, he gathered. The female villagers, meanwhile, were holed up in the castle that’d replaced Town Hall. All of them sat there all day, heavily pregnant, lounging around in between sessions of servicing Ganondorf’s mighty Ganondong.

“Oh, welcome back, ‘Mayor’,” came a familiar chirp, the voice of Isabelle speaking to him. “You were gone a long time, so we impeached you a few months ago! But don’t worry,we still have work for you!” She threw confetti around. “You’ll get to be the Royal Janitor! Isn’t that great?” Despite the things she was saying, she had that same soft smile as always… not to mention the belly dancer-esque getup she was in, which honestly accentuated her pregnant belly quite nicely. “If you’re lucky, you may even be allowed to watch my beloved Husband breed us!”

“Don’t count on it, my love. I’m not into cuck shit.” Ganondorf looked up from his throne, ignoring Sable and Ankha sucking worshipfully on his nuts while Reese gagged herself on his enormous length. “Didn’t you hear her? The mop’s in the next room. Get to work.”


End file.
